Lines
by Char-nee
Summary: For Sting Eucliffe, lines were always made for him to cross " Sting don't cross this line of personal space if you intend to stay here" I tell the arrogant blonde " Lines are for crossing, Lucy" This is going to be a pretty kissy StiCy ( I hope)
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wanted to write a StiCy like this, especially since I fell in love with this comic-picture for the cover picture. I know that Sting X Lucy is a crack pairing, but I like them as my overall pairing, I mean, seriously, do these two NOT look like the perfect couple to you?!**

**ENJOY, BITCHES!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

The job with team Natsu today was awful! I was forced to dress up in Erza's seduction armor, and almost got raped... EEEEEEE! I still get the chills still thinking about it. I covered my chest with my arms as I walked to the market, knowing that I was definantly going to get a visit from Natsu and Happy tonight, and they are going to make fun of me for having to wear that creepy outfit, and for the fact that the perverted men were actually attracted to me... I'm not looking forward to going home today. I walk around the market, pulling things into my basket beside me, although I feel like i'm being watched the entire time. Now, lets see

Bacon, pork, steak, chicken, eggs, turkey - check!

lettuce, tomatoes, peppers- Check!

ingredients for baking - no... CRAP!

I walk through the stalls, picking up sugar, flour, the required ingredients for any kind of baking. I pay for it all, and begin walking back to my apartment. I open the door to my apartment, and see the person I least expected sitting on my couch. Sting Eucliffe.

" Sup. I've been waitin' for ya, sexy." He says getting up, making his way over to me

" Wh-what are you doing here in my house?" I ask him, frantically as he gets closer.

" You've been on my mind ever since the GMG, Lucy-san..." He says, wrapping an arm around my waist " And I must say that that seduction armor definantly seduced ME..."

" A-are you a stalker or something?" I ask him, trying to pry his arm from my waist

" I guess you could say that- ooh! That smarts..." I cut Sting off with a knee where the sun don't shine, and roll him out the door, locking it behind him. That pervert had no right enter my home, and that ' you've been stuck on my mind' bit is pathetic, I know that he just wants to make Natsu jealous, and how he tends to do that, I have no idea.. Oh yeah! Natsu! I start to mix up a batter for chocolate-chip cookies 3/4 with extra hot sauce 1/4 without. I roll the mix with hot sauce into little balls and put them in the oven, and as if on cue, Natsu and Happy came through the window.

" Yo, Luce! Do you have hot sauce chocolate cookies in the oven? The smell great!" Natsu says

" Thanks!" I say

" I still can't believe that Lucy's sexual appeal worked!" Happy says teasingly

" Be quiet and you get a fish." I say bluntly tossing him a fish

" Hurray, Lucy totally deserved the attention!" Happy shouts. That's better than nothing... *Ding* The oven goes off. I walk over to it and pull out the marble-looking cookies, and place them in front of Natsu, knowing that he likes to eat them right out of the oven. He shoves them all in his mouth

" Yuu fixshed dem, Lushy! Yuu added more hot schaushe (You fixed them, Lucy! You added more hot sauce!)" Natsu says, munching on the cookies. I laugh at him, and nod. Then I think back to A few moments ago when Sting was here... _Sexy, huh? he's not bad-looking himself. Perfectly toned chest, blonde spiked out hair and- HOLY MUSHROOMS, LUCY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! _My inner me slaps me, and I am snapped back into reality

" hey Lucy, you wanna go on a job tomorrow?" Natsu asks me

" Sure, I'll meet you tomorrow so that we can pick out a job, alright?" I ask him

" Okay! C'mon, Happy!" Natsu says, grabbing Happy by the tail and jumping out the window. Will he ever learn that I have a door?

**Sting's P.O.V.**

Just because Lucy kicked me out of her house, doesn't mean that I won't stop from trying to get her to be my girl. I stick my hands behind my head, and start to sing a song that I've heard and that I think fits my situation perfectly, as I sit down at my camping spot in Magnolia's forest

_One way or another_

_I'll make this dream come true_

_I'll make you wanna love me! _

_I'll have my way with you_

_I'll take you by suprise and, I'll take you by the hand_

_I'll take you were we'll be alone,_

_Where no one else can find us then..._

_We'll make this more than make-believe,_

_I'll make you wanna never leave!_

_(Chorus Down there)_

_Don't wanna waste this love on someone new_

_Don't wanna give this up 'till I get you_

_don't wanna hide it now, you know it's true_

_As long as you play hard-to-get, I'll play the fool! x2_

_I'll wait outside your front door, until you let me in!_

_I know where this is going,_

_I know where you have been_

_The harder that you make this,_

_the harder that I'll try_

_It hurts that I don't have you_

_You can run, but you can never hide!_

_We'll make this more than make believe_

_I'll make you wanna never leave!_

_(Chorus)_

I stopped singing, and laugh. I am so persistent. I will always be a fool for you, Lucy... heh...

* * *

**I like this so far, don't worry this will get kissy-kissy...**


	2. Taking advantage

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I wake up, and feel a strong grip around my waist from my backside. I tilt my head, straining it, only to catch a glimps of light-blonde hair, obviously not my own. I feel a warm breath on my neck. Sting is in my bed. My first reaction is to wriggle out of his arms and beat him for this later, but at the tiniest movement, he tightens his hold. I blush for an unknown reason, and then realize why. I am wearing thin, purple silk pajamas that are slightly oversized so that it hangs off my shoulders and covers my hands so that only the tips of my fingers are visible, and that I can feel his 6-pack through my pajamas and- wait, HE'S SHIRTLESS?! I start to panic, and pry myself out of his arms, standing up, a gush of wind rushing past me, and I can hear Sting stirring. I start to walk away, when I feel his strong, muscled arms embrace me again from behind.

" Sting don't cross this line of personal space if you intend to stay here" I tell the arrogant blonde

" Lucy lines are for crossing..." He says seductively, his lips tracing the shell of my ear. I shiver, and Sting can probably feel it through the thin silk, because he turns me to him, and hold me there. I get a good look at his face. Blue-green eyes, charming scar over the right side of his forehead, his spiky blonde hair where a tuft is literally in his face. _Maybe, just maybe, Sting wouldn't be so bad as a boyfriend... _

"... maybe it wouldn't be so bad..." I mumble. Sting gets a sexy expression on his face, and he gives me this really embarressing smile, that's making my face heat up hotter than an oven mixed with the fourth of July!

" What wouldn't be so bad? Me?..." He asks me, sexily. I blush harder if possible. I try to free myself, but end up stumbling over the rug next to my bed, and falling on the floor,me over Sting. He lost his grip when we fell over, but regained his grip with his right hand, which landed on my waist, but where did his left hand go? I feel his warm fingertips run from the back of my knees, all the way up to my bare thigh, and up the side of my hip skillfully passing my ass. _Th-that's where his left hand went... _I think knowingly and blushing. His Left hand keeps trailing up the right side of my body, switching up to my back at the hip-point. I can feel our bodies pressed together, and I remember that i'm wearing lace underneath my pajamas

**Sting's P.O.V.**

Lucy's skin is so creamy and smooth, I don't want to stop touching it! But all good things must come to an end, right? Our bodies pressed against one-another feel nice, especially since Lucy's cleavage is right in my face, but right now, my eyes are focused on the gorgeous blonde on top of me. All of a sudden, Natsu opens up Lucy's window, and sits there on the window-sill.

" Oi, Lucy! You rea-" he pauses when he sees us, and freezes. I put on an emotionless expression, and look at him along with Lucy, who is still blushing.

" n-Natsu! It's not what you think!" Lucy says frantically. My mouth curves up in a smirk, as I move my right hand up to Lucy's head, entertwine my fingers in her hair, and pull her down for a kiss. Lucy looks wide-eyed at pure nothing, while I watch Natsu's reaction

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Sting pulled me down, and our lips touched forcefully but tenderly. I never imagined that his lips would be so soft and plush. I accidentaly let my weight collapse on top of him, so now nothing is holding me up except Sting, whose left hand slides backwards down my back, around my waist and back down my thigh, as if to coax me into him. Natsu has his bangs covering his eyes as he just sits there on the windowsill. Stings hand slides back up the way it came, and then straight down, over my ass, and giving my right ass cheek a firm squeeze, and I can feel him smirk against my lips Then I hear Natsu

" Oi, bastard" He says in a murderous tone. I have never heard that tone before, and I am afraid. I pull off of Sting, who tries to keep me down, pressed against him. I look at Natsu, afraid of what will happen next

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I went to Lucy's apartment for our job-searching this morning, and because Happy was still asleep. When I got to Lucy's house, I saw what i least expected to see. Sting Eucliffe, under Lucy shirtless, holding her by the waist on the floor. I was pissed, but for the moment, I couldn't move somehow. Sting saw me, and puts a hand on the back of Lucy's head, pushing their lips together. I have never kissed a girl, and _I _wanted to have Lucy as my first kiss, I didn't want _Sting _to take that chance away from me, but he did. His left hand was doing something that not even _I _would do to Lucy, or any girl! He fucking squeezed her ass! I was pissed now. I light up in flames

" Oi, bastard" I say murderously, glaring at him. Sting retreats from Lucy's face, still smirking. I look at Lucy, who is staring at me, fearfully and scared. I see her try to struggle. My expression softens a bit when I look at Lucy's terrified face. Then I glare at Sting, who looks at me with a smirk. Then I feel something wrap around my waist, and suddenly I'm flying out of Lucy's apartment. Wait, _flying? _HAPPY! I turn my head to see the blue neko flying in the direction of our home, I wriggle to get out of his tail, not wanting to hurt Happy.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

As soon as Happy flew out with Natsu, I scrambled off of Sting, who was distracted by Natsu's unexpected exit. As soon as I got up, Sting was in front of me and getting closer, backing me up into the wall.

" Well, Lucy? What did you think?" He asks me huskily

" Wh-what?" I ask innocently and nervously

" Oh please, Lucy! Did you like the way I kissed you?" He asks me, leaning in

" I-I don't remember..." I say. I honestly did enjoy it, but at the moment, I was in denial. Bad move. Sting leaned in closer

" Then I'll have to remind you..." He leans in, his mouth opening slightly before capturing my lips again, sucking with such force, that when he pulled back i moved forward a bit, before my head fell back against the wall with a small *thnk*. This time, I knew that there was no resisting him, now, and my hands moved up to his wildly smirking face, and pull him towards me slightly, but Sting wastes no time in devouring my mouth again, this time with passion, hunger and lust. He pushes his tongue past my lips and into my mouth, exploring everything there is before actually touching my own tongue. At first he teases my tongue, gently probing it before twirling his tongue with my own, ravaging it roughly but tenderly at the same time. As we continue the passionate share of saliva and locking lips, and can't help but ask myself a single question, _How did This situation go from him tresspassing, to a make-out session in my bedroom?! That, and how he half-heartedly took advantage of this situation to kiss me!_


End file.
